the problems with being a slut
by emijonks2000
Summary: ciel has always loved sebastian but slutted around with other guys not telling sebastian how he feels. sebastian has always loved ciel but watched from afar, never expressing his emotions. what happens when ciel gets pregnant with no idea as to who the father could be? mpreg, sebastian/ciel, OC/ciel, random-people/ciel.
1. Chapter 1

**Hi, please read and review, this is my first time writing for Kuroshitsuji so please review to tell me how I can improve, thank you!**

**This includes Mpreg (male pregnancy, don't ask how it's possible, I just need it to be to fit in with the story),  
Lemons (sex so not good or people under the age of 8, or 16, it's up to you but don't complain, it's your fault if your reading it and are too young),  
Yaoi (boy x boy, don't like, don't read, just saying, you can't complain, your been warned),  
Slutyness (not a word but basically meaning one of the characters will be a major slut, using his body to get money/what he wants)**

**In this the characters (some of the characters) personalities will be different, I have also made up some characters as well, and I will introduce them when they appear…**

Ciel was currently looking at a letter he'd just received,

_Dear Ciel  
how are you? Good I hope; I'm perfectly fine, well, nearly, you know that cute girl I recently hooked up with? Well, she's cheating on me, it's a cute guy, here's an image…_

He was right, the image was of a fairly young men, probably twenty-two, he had light brown hair, almost blonde with piercing green eyes, he was slim and perfectly carved as if out of wood, but there was also an dark, domineering glint to him with made Ciel lust for his dick up his ass… **(See what I mean by odd personalities and 'slutyness')** Ciel continued reading.

_I know he's your type; he lives in the north of London at 34 Perry-wood Street __**(I have no idea if this place is real or if it is where it is)**__ so if you wouldn't mind could you pay him a visit and make sure my girlfriend catches you two, I know you will as you won't be able to resist him;  
thanks, __Edward. Pennyhill_

Ciel smirked before turning to Sebastian, "I'm going to London for a few days, and you are to stay here for I'll be travelling alone."

"As you wish young master," Sebastian was worried about Ciel, when they first started working together Ciel went off alone every so often but now it had been getting more often **(Ciel was really getting fucked that often, he is defiantly uke)** and Sebastian still had no idea about what was going on.

Ciel couldn't help but eye up his 'butler' and lick his lips as he just had that predator look at him that screamed _I'm going to fuck you _which made Ciel weak at the knees, but he knew better than to get sexually involved with anyone who worked for him, especially Sebastian, a demon.

"Would you like me to help you pack or should I go and get your carriage ready young master?" Sebastian bowed down to his 'young master' as he waited for the response.

"I can pack for myself while you get my travelling arrangements ready." Sebastian knew that this wasn't up for debate so walked out.

Ciel started packing, he packed two 'decent' outfits and two slutty one's (he was only after one guy so only need one but there are a lot of cute guys out there, who knows, he may end up wanting another one, you can't be too prepared.

He carefully folded the out fits and put them in, the 'decent' ones in first.

…

Sebastian had gotten to the end of the corridor when he realised that he hadn't taken the 'young masters' tray away, he walked back and opened the door a little, not making his presence known and looked in, he saw Ciel put a rather 'revealing' outfit in and he immediately blushed, looking away. He stood panting outside ceils door.

He thought that he must have miss-seen it, he tried to move but his leg moved against his groin which was now a nearly full on erection, it wasn't the image of the item of clothing that turned him on so much as it was image of the boy holding the item actually wearing it. He willed his erection away and luckily it went fully, he looked back around the door seeing Ciel put a normal item of clothing in, he sighed, it must have been a trick of the light, but just the sight of Ciel turned him on again and this time it wasn't leaving, he quickly rushed away deciding that his duty could wait until later.

He ran into his room and locked the door before yanking off his pants and gripping his member he pumped it hard and desperately but his release didn't come, he'd felt himself enough times thinking of Ciel to become unreactive to himself, but, he knew what to do. You see, he had a secret; he loved the thought of fucking Ciel senseless however he loved the thought of Ciel riding him while sticking toys up his ass even more, that's right, Sebastian's secret was that he liked it up the ass.

He quickly stuck three into his mouth and only removed them when he deemed them slick enough. He then pressed one to his entrance, circling it; teasing himself before finally pressing it in. he moaned loudly at the intrusion and began thrusting it in and out while pumping his dick, he then added a second finger, stretching himself, scissoring his hole, he was panting like a slut then, imagining it was ceils wonderfully long, thin fingers doing this to him, essentially 'doing him'. He then added a third finger and after a few thrusts he came, he then cleaned up and went to wait for Ciel; though he found it hard to walk as his hole was desperate for another intrusion.

…

When Ciel was getting into his carriage with help from Sebastian, he could smell cum on his butler, he frowned with disgust, how dare that little maid girl have her way with MY property, just before he left he glared at previously mentioned maid and she shivered in fear.

When Ciel arrived in London he called Edward (the guy he was doing this for) **(I don't know if they had mobiles then but go with it for the story, ok) **"So you're in London Ciel, alright, my soon-to-be-ex has just left so go get fucked now!"

"Ok, you owe me, even if he is hot." They hung up and Ciel walked to the front door, he quickly changed into something sluttier and knocked.

"Hello, who are you?"

Ciel pulled a cute fuckable face; "Um, I'm lost…" he looked up at him with wide eyes and saw him gulp before licking his lips.

"You poor thing, here, come in," he lead Ciel through to his bed room, Ciel looked at him in 'confusion' and he smirked, he pushed him onto the bed and Ciel yelped, "Mm, I'm going to make you feel so fucking good, well, more me than you."

He made a scared, whimpering face but to be honest he loved it rough; he yanked off all of Ciel's clothes leaving him naked for the culprit's eyes to feast on. He then pulled of his own clothes, still above Ciel and the younger secretly licked lips lip's at the size of his gorgeous dick, "Is… is that meant to fit in me…?"

Ciel was struggling not to moan as he replied, "It will, with a bit of force and it will feel really good…" you could tell that this guy had no intention of preparing Ciel or using lubrication but luckily his hole was pretty stretched anyway.

He spread Ciel's legs wide and the small boy helped, "Spreading your legs for me are you ya little slut?" he didn't reply as he was right, Ciel was.

He then forced himself into the boy and they both moaned; he didn't give Ciel a second to get used to it he just started pounding him into the bed, into oblivion…

He was big, so big… they both came at the same time and heard a scream, there stood Edwards ex. "How could you, and with a child…" the boy smirked…

"Hello, Margret isn't it?" she nodded shocked that the boy knew her name and the older man was shocked too, "Hi, I'm Edwards's friend, you know, your 'other' boyfriend, or has he already dumped you?"

Her eyes widened, "You know Edward, and you knew he was going to dump me?"

"Of cause, I know everything about Edward," the older man was truly shocked, this cute, adorable, innocent boy wasn't innocent and had set him up? How?

Ciel then picked up his stuff, got dressed and walked away; once he was a few streets away he felt dizzy and collapsed, he was then taken to a hospital.

When he woke up there was a doctor there, "Where am I?" the doctor looked at the boy and smiled.

"Hello there, I'm Doctor Scott, you collapsed and were brought here, this is the hospital, we've looked at you and taken several tests but the result is…" the doctor trailed off.

"I'm what?" the boy was impatient, waiting for his diagnosis.

"You're… pregnant, is there any chance that you want to abort it of you were raped, we would understand."

Ciel was shocked, pregnant, no; he was a boy, "How? If I really am I want to keep it and I wasn't raped but, how?"

"We don't know, you have a womb, a birth defect and you got pregnant presumably."

"Oh…" Ciel didn't know what to say.

"Do you want to call a family member, of friend over, possibly the father so I can talk to them, but I will give you time with them first."

Ciel nodded and he doctor left, he quickly called Edward, deciding that Sebastian might be a 'little' bit mad, "Hello, Ciel is that you?"

"Yes, Eddy, I need you, I'm at the hospital," Edward was shocked, hospital, Eddy? It had been so long since he'd called Edward that; he knew something was wrong, maybe he was dying?!

"I'll be right there!" five minutes later 'Eddy' ran into the room, shutting the door behind him, "What's wrong are you dying?!" Ciel shook his head,

"No, I'm… not dying."

Edward was confused, "then what?"

"I'm, I'm pregnant Eddy?!" Edward was shocked, he soon snapped out of it realising that Ciel needed him; he hugged the small, sobbing figure. They then leant in and kissed, not a quick, hot, lusty kiss but a slow, passionate, love filled kiss.

When they pulled apart the older made a declaration, "I'll be the father, I mean, most the guys you slept with were because of me."

Ciel smiled and cuddled into the elder's chest and mumbled, "Thank you."

Now it was Edwards turn to smile at his cuteness, "Its ok," he then held Ciel close to his chest protectively.

Just then the doctor walked in, "So you must be the father, though I can't say I approve of the age gap…"

"I am the father but we only have five years separating us,"

"Really, well, anyway, the pregnancy is five months through and he should start to show soon, so, if you could tell your parents, maybe arrange a meeting for me with them…"

"Sorry, but you can't meet my parents and I can't tell them,"

"Look, just because it seems like you can't tell them now doesn't mean you can keep it hidden…"

"No, you see, I'm an orphan…"

"Of cause you are, now don't lie to me, I won't let you go until one of them gets here,"

I gulped, I picked up my phone and called Tanaka, "What is it master Ciel?"

"I need you to come to London hospital as soon as you can because I'm, I'm pregnant…" Ciel let loose a few stray tears, "Please don't tell Sebastian!"

"Master Ciel… I'll get Sebastian to bring me but won't tell him but he deserves to know,"

"Thank you," they hung up, "He'll be here soon."

…

"Sebastian, I need you to take me to London as fast as you can, master Ciel is in the hospital!"

Sebastian gasped, "Of cause!"

Tanaka sighed, Sebastian deserved to know, it was obvious to the old man that Sebastian had strong romantic feelings towards his 'young master' and he had thought that Ciel felt the same way, but that was why he didn't tell Sebastian, it would hurt him to know that the man, no boy, he loved was pregnant with another man's child and that Ciel wasn't the one telling him.

They reached the hospital in quarter of an hour, Tanaka managed to convince Sebastian to stay outside while he went in, as he walked into the room and saw Ciel, a doctor and a man holding Ciel, presumably the father he called out, "Ciel!"

"Ah, you must be the boy's father, I'm sorry you had to come but the boy was telling me he was an orphan," he laughed a little but Tanaka glared.

"That is because the boy is an orphan and has no living relatives, except his aunt who is really busy, too busy to have anything to do with the child!"

The doctor was shocked, "Then who are you?"

"I'm the boy's butler, well, one of them,"

"How can he afford you if he's an orphan and his aunt doesn't care…?"

"Because I'm a phantomhive, I work and have a lot of money, company and land to my name,"

"I'm so sorry sir, I had no idea, and you may go,"

"Thank you, Tanaka, Edward let's go!" they walked into the corridor and Ciel sat down, "What am I going to do?"

"Master Ciel… could you please introduce use,"

"Tanaka this is Edward, he's going to look after me and my child as if it were his own, but tell everyone else that he's the father; Edward this is Tanaka, my butler , well, the oldest butler, let's just go, Tanaka, how should I tell Sebastian?"

"Who's Sebastian?"

"I could ask the same to you, and who's this young master? Also, what do you need to tell me?"

"S-Sebastian, I, this is Edward, the father of my child, Edward this is my head butler, Sebastian," Tanaka smiled at him while Sebastian looked hurt, his 'young master' was pregnant, and by this man?

"Edward, why don't we go chat while Sebastian and Ciel have a little chat," Tanaka left the two males alone to chat, as soon they had gone Sebastian pressed Ciel against the wall in a fierce kiss.

"Seb… Sebastian, what… are you… doing?!" Ciel asked between kissed.

"How could you, you little slut, I bet he's just a fucking whore, why couldn't you have chosen me, why?!"

Ciel was shocked, Sebastian, liked him, no, more than liked him, he was happy but the words that came out of his own mouth killed him, "Don't call Edward a whore, we've never had sex before, he's just being kind enough to look after me because I'm a slut and slept around so much not thinking that I could get pregnant, how many people do you think I've slept with, one, two, possibly ten? Wrong, I've slept with at least thirty men, shocked?"

Ciel wanted to take it back, wanted to tell him he didn't mean it, but it was too late, the deed was done; Sebastian slapped him, "You filthy, fucking, fag of a slut! **(I don't mean anything I say by the way) **how could you…" he then kissed Ciel again, if you're such a slut then sleep with me!"

Sebastian was desperate but shook his head, "I can't, I want o but I love you too much for that…" Ciel kissed Sebastian lightly on the lips and then ran away, but Sebastian didn't follow.

Sebastian collapsed on the floor, 'he loves me?'

**So, how was it? Please review and I'll update soon.**


	2. Chapter 2

Sebastian was regretting everything, he'd done that to Ciel, hurt the poor boy, but he loved him?!

The butler was shocked, pleased, but shocked, how could this be happening?

He felt himself hyperventilating, suddenly he felt Tanaka's arm around his shoulder, "So you know?"

Sebastian looked up, "You knew all along…?"

The older nodded while he saw, for the first time, the young, heartbroken butler cry…

From the corner Ciel saw this, saw how he'd reduced the strong older man to tears, saw how it wasn't him comforting that beloved figure…

'Sebastian deserved better' was what the boy was thinking to himself, his only condolence for what he was doing.

They were both confused, both lost…

**Sorry that it's so short, please review.**


End file.
